1. Field of the Invention
The present system and method relate generally to athletic training devices, and relates more particularly to a device for assisting the training of a goalie tending a goal.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for training goalies are known for a variety of sports, including hockey, soccer, field hockey and so forth. One training device, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,845 to Michael J. Kudla discloses a goaltender training apparatus with an example directed to a hockey goal. The apparatus is located in front of the goal and directs a number of signals at the goal that are reflected back to signal detectors. When a detector receives a signal reflected from a point on the goal, the detector causes an associated indicator to be activated. By blocking the signal path, a goaltender can practice coverage of particular points for the goal, which may be related to where the apparatus is positioned.
One drawback of the above-discussed apparatus is that the apparatus must be reconfigured each time it is located at a different point in front of the goal. The signal transmitters are reconfigured to be directed at the desired reflecting point on the goal to set up a beam path for which a goaltender can practice coverage. In addition, it is difficult to repeat a goaltender training setup, or to obtain a record of open goal areas, for example, and how the goaltender may have changed stance or position to cover the area.